Konoha Gakuen, Rape academy
by Uzumaki Naluto-Kun
Summary: Naruto, pria idiot dengan iq pas-pasan berhasil masuk ke sma yang terkenal karena anak-anak jeniusnya. Semua berjalan lancar,tapi tak lama. Hingga ia tahu bahwa ia berada di Rape academy yang mengharuskan semua siswanya memperkosa siswa lain jika ingin lulus dan bebas. Dan kehidupan SMA nya dimulai dari sekarang...


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Yaoi, Violence**

**Pair: Narusasu**

**Rating: T (semi M)**

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Gakuen<strong>

**By: Uzumaki Naluto-Kun**

* * *

><p>"Apa?!" teriak Naruto, yang menggemparkan seluruh desa konoha. "Ada apa naru?" Tanya Kushina panik. "Kaa-san. Apa kaa-san percaya?" Naruto balik bertanya "Percaya apa sayang?" Kushina malah balik nanya lagi. "Kaa-san, A..A..Aku dapat undangan masuk ke Konoha Gakuen!" jawab Naruto kegirangan, "Selamat ya nak, kamu berhasil masuk ke SMA itu, Kaa-san saaaaangat tidak percaya anak seidiot kamu bisa masuk ke SMA elit itu," Timpal Kushina berlinang air mata. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali buah cintanya dengan "pria" itu dapat masuk ke SMA yang dikenal sebagai tempat anak-anak jenius seantero negeri. "Kaa-san !Aku tidak idiot, hanya sedikit slow aje!" jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi cemberut. <strong>*ihhh manisnya…., plak!plak!. author digebukin ama suke hiks..hiks*.<strong>

"Ya! Aku berhasil! Cha..cha..cha..he..he..he… Kan kutunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa aku bisa!" Ujar naruto dalam batinnya (idiotnya kambuh).

Dilain tempat di kediaman Uciha..

**Uciha Mansion, 2.30 pm**

Duduk seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam ***plak!plak! gdebug!prangg! Author dihajar ama sasu. "Enak aja bilang model rambut gue yang luar biasa, cetar membahana, badai halilintar..Hulala. Ini pantat ayam!"*** Dari raut mukanya yang terlihat asam, lebih asem dari sayur asem dan mangga muda yang ada di depan rumah author. Ia terlihat kesal kepada sesuatu. Entah apa, author tak bisa lihat, karena author mengintip dari genteng rumah Uciha bungsu itu. "Kaat! Kamera zoom dong! Biar muka gue yang manis bin imut ini bisa keliatan"***gubrakkk! Author jatuh dari genteng.***Kembali ke cerita, pemuda itu masih meremas-remas surat yang ada di tangannya. "Sialll! Kenapa gue harus masuk ke SMA low to the geng kaya gitu?! Padahal gue kan udah minta tou-san buat nyekolahin gue ke afrika! Biar gue jadi cowok paling cuantikk and putih disana." Rutuk batin pemuda tersebut.

**Kediaman Uzumaki, Senin 14 Agustus 2030 7.50 am.**

Akhirnya hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu t'lah datang. Hari ini Naruto akan resmi menjadi siswa Konoha Gakuen. Ia langsung mengenakan seragam smp-nya yang menutupi tubuh atletisnya itu. " Gawat! Udah jam 7.50. 10 menit lagi upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan dimulai, Aku harus cepat!" ucap Naruto tergesa-gesa. Ia segera mengemasi seluruh barangnya dan minta restu Kaa-sannya untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini(dan untuk selamanya, maybe?). "Kaa-san, Naru minta restu kaa-san untuk pergi sekolah hari ini. Naru janji bakal jadi anak baik disana." Pamit naruto kepada Kaa-sannya. "Iya, restu kaa-san selalu menyertaimu nak."ucap Kushina dengan linangan air mata."Kaa-san Naru pergi dulu! _Bye-bye_!" teriak naruto dari kejauhan.

" Yeah! Akhirnya anak itu pergi juga. Dengan ini aku bebas membaca manga-manga yaoiku yang sudah tak kubaca selama bertahun-tahun. Dan aku juga bisa menonton koleksi anime-anime yaoiku sama Mikoto-chan!he…he..he!" batin Kushina ketika berucap. Wanita itu terus tertawa cekikikan layaknya seorang fujo yang menemukan mangsanya.

**Konoha Gakuen, 8.00 am.**

"Ah! Akhirnya sampai juga." Kata naruto tersengal-sengal. Maklum saja, ia baru saja berlari sari rumahnya ke sekolahnya yang berjarak 300 mil itu (mewarisi skill minato kayaknya). Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan sekolah itu. Kemudian ia mendengar pengumunan broadcast dari speaker yang entah kapan berada di sisi telinganya. "Perhatian!bagi para siswa baru Konoha Gakuen diharap kumpul di aula!"

Semua murid kemudian berkumpul di dalam Aula tersebut. Tiba-tiba " Hi…Minna!" kata seorang Wanita dengan nada menggoda, yang hampir menggoyahkan iman seorang Uzumaki Naruto. "Sekarang, Aku adalah kepala sekolah kalian! Izin memperkenalkan diri, Nama saya Mei Terumi. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian." Kata cewek cabe-cabean itu. " Sekarang kalian resmi menjadi siswa di Konoha Gakuen, berarti kalian telah setuju untuk tinggal disini slamanya." ujar wanita itu "Apa maksud kata slamanya?" Tanya pemuda dengan alis tebalnya dengan gerkan jari-jarinya mengutip kata "slamanya". " Artinya… Kalian akan tinggal disini sampai akhir hayat kalian." Jawab wanita itu dengan senyuman dibibirnya. "A..apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya pemuda dengan tato Ai di kepalanya. "Iya, selama kalian belum lulus dari sekolah ini. Kalian takkan pernah bisa melihat dunia luar lagi, termasuk keluarga kalian lagi." Jawabnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Itu mah gampang tinggal lulus ujian aja." Kata pemuda dengan tato di kedua pipinya. "NO..no..no! kalian jika ingin lulus dari sini bukan begitu sayang…" kata wanita itu sambil membelai rambut pemuda itu. " Jika kalian ingin lulus dari SMA ini,, kalian harus bisa memperkosa teman kalian tanpa da seorangpun yang tahu. Mudah kan?" Lanjutnya. Lalu ia membagikan 16 pil ke tiap-tiapn murid baru itu termasuk naruto. "Setelah kalian memperkosa 'mangsa' kalian beri mereka pil ini. Dalam sekejap ingatan mereka akan terhapus, jadi kalian bisa korbannya sendiri lupa ingat! Seseorang yang telah minum pil ini, libidonya akan meningkat 200 persen dari libido semula. Jadi, bagi kalian yang menjadi korban,Nafsu kalian akan tidak dapt terkendali. Jadi hati-hati ya!" ujarnya lagi dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar dari semula. "A..a..apa kau gila?! Kami disini semuanya laki. Mana mungkin kami memperkosa laki lagi. Kami 'kan _straight _" timpal naruto. " Iya! Betul" dukung pemuda tato ai tersebut.

"Ya..tapi itulah tujuan terbesar saya. Saya…kan Yaoi lovers number 1 di dunia!ha..ha..ha" jawab mei dengan tawa cekikikannya. "Ya, kalau kalian gak mau,,itu bukan masalah saya. Tetapi saya akan memantau kalian melalui cctv yang ada di setiap ruangan ini. Bye.." ucap Mei. Seketika asap menutup tubuhnya dan menghilang seketika.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa kita akan tinggal disini selamanya?" ucap pemuda beralis tebal frustasi. "Tenang… Kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini." Ucap naruto menenagka pemuda itu. " Oh ya..Sebelumnya aku belum memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto!" kata naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan cengirannya huntuk mencairkan suasana. "Oh nama saya Gaara" kata pemuda bertato ai tersebut."Saya Kiba" "saya Shikamaru" "saya Choji"… . Akhirnya, dengan proses perkenalan yang panjang, akhirnya narutio sudah mengenal nama teman-teman barunya. "Mungkin, kita bisa keluar dari gedung ini lewat jendela?" celetuk Kiba. "Tidak! Semua pintu,jendela dan semua lubang di sekolah ini telah ditutup dengan rapat."jawab neeji. "Yah.. jadi kita benar-benar terkurung disini?" Tanya Kiba. "Kalau bisa dibilang ya."jawab Neeji. "Tidaaak!" teriak Lee histeris. "Beradaptasi" celetuk Sasori. "Jika kita ingin bertahan disini, kita harus mampu tidak, mereka tamat" Katanya lagi dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

Ya..mungkin ini nasib yang harus Naruto lalui sekarang. Masa remajanya yang indah harus pergi. Kini ia harus dapat melewati cobaan dalam hidupnya, yaitu terkurung di dalam SMA yang aneh dengan kepsek yang ternyata seorang fujoshi sejati.

DAN MASA SMA MEREKA PUN, DIMULAI…

**Tbc.**

**Fiuhh.. beres juga chap 1.**

**Gomen..minna kalau fic-nya masih ngcak, gaje, aneh, bahasanya gk jelas dll. Maklum Nalu masih belajar buat fic-ini. And.. Kebetulan ini Fic pertama Nalu yeee…!.**

**Buat chap 2 mungkin Nalu update minggu depan. Maklum nalu baru masuk sma jadi banyak tugasnya :'( .**

**Nalu tidak pelnah minta rewiew ataupun rate dari para pembaca. Yang penting para pembaca senang Nalu pun senang.. he..he..he.**


End file.
